To Another Country
by Vampirelove61813
Summary: The PPGZ haven't met the RRBZ until the girls separate and go to three different countries. They meet the boys on the plane ride. They speak the language of the country they're going to, I will tell you what they say. Find out what happens in my 3rd story!
1. China, i wanna go to China

**Third story! So excited hope you like it. If you do like it then tell me!**

Buttercup's pov.

"You're what?!"

"I'm going to Paris France." Blossom had hearts in her eyes.

"I'm going to Italy." Bubbles said smiling.

"If you want to go somewhere when we're gone, tell us. Well pay for your tickets."Blossom said.

"Yeah, we're going to bring you a souvenir and hopefully you will too." Bubbles added.

"I wanna go to China." Surprisingly I know some Chinese.

"Ok, go pack. We'll but your tickets now." Blossom said.

I ran upstairs and packed for the trip and left tons of room for suvenirs. Two suit cases in all. Then I went back downstairs.

"You all packed?" Bubbles asked

"Yeah. "

"Good cause your tickets are ready and are printing. You're leaving 10 minutes after us and you are supposed to be at the airport at 6:00 in a month, ok?" Blossom said .

"Yeah ok, I'll make a note on my iPod."

Butch's pov.

"You're what?!"

"I'm going to Paris France and Boomer is going to Italy." Brick said slowly.

"What about me?! You're just going to leave me here?" I was pissed.

"We want to make it up by paying tickets for you. Anywhere you want to go bro?" Boomer said.

"How about China?"

"Ok, go pack." Boomer said.

I ran to my room and packed two bags. There was room for some souvenirs. I put my bags by the door. "Done."

"Good your flight is 10 minutes after us and you are supposed to be at the airport at 6:00 in a month, ok?" Brick said.

"Yeah sure I got it. Thanks guys." I'm not pissed anymore.

* Two days later at 5:50am *

"Bye bro have fun in China." Brick waved.

"Have fun in Paris, oh and fall in love so I can have niece/nephew sooner than later." I joked. " Boomer have fun in Italy."

"You have fun too." He smiled and went into the thingy. (I'm not an airport expert)

"Bye." I walked and sat down. Not many people were going to China.

Buttercup's pov.

"By buttercup, we will see you in a month." Blossom waved.

"Ok, fall in love when you're there ok." I teased. "Bye bubs."

"Bye bye." She waved and left into the thingy.

"See ya later." I walked to my thingy and sat next to a guy wearing a green t-shirt and black baggy pants. "Hey, I'm buttercup, you going to China?"

"Yeah, I know some Chinese. Listen :

嘿，我是女同性恋。你看起来很可爱。

Hēi, wǒ shì nǚ tóngxìngliàn.Nǐ kàn qǐlái hěn kě'ài." He smirked. ( it says hey I'm butch. You look cute.)

" I know some Chinese too, listen :

嘿，我毛茛。我是不是很可爱，我能理解你。

Hēi, wǒ máogèn.Wǒ shì bùshì hěn kě'ài, wǒ néng lǐjiě nǐ. She smirked back. (Hey, I'm buttercup. I'm not cute and I can understand you.)

"Impressive, but you are cute." He smiled, he's kinda cute. "I won't be here all week or the next or the one after that, but I will be here on the weekENDS."

"(I hope I'm not sitting next to you, but you are funny)

我希望，我不希望坐在你旁边，但话又说回来，你是滑稽。

Wǒ xīwàng, wǒ bù xīwàng zuò zài nǐ pángbiān, dàn huà yòu shuō huílái, nǐ shì huájī." I laughed.

" (Oh I'm funny am I. I hope I'm sitting next to you.)

哦，我好笑我是谁？我希望我坐在你旁边。

Ó, wǒ hǎoxiào wǒ shì shuí?Wǒ xīwàng wǒ zuò zài nǐ pángbiān." He laughed.

"Please board the terminal(?)." The guy said.

We went in after a few people went in. We ended up sitting next to each other.

Blossoms pov.

"Hi, I'm blossom." I'm sitting next to a red head.

"I'm brick, nice to meet you. Do you know French?" He asked.

" (Yes I do and I think you're really cute.) Oui je fais et je pense que vous êtes vraiment mignon." I smiled

" (Thanks, I know French too and I think you're cute too.) Merci, je sais française aussi et je pense que vous êtes trop mignons." He smirked, " Didn't think I knew French did ya?"

"No I didn't smart boy." I smiled.

Bubbles pov.

I'm sitting next to a cute blonde boy. "Hi I'm bubbles."

"(I'm Boomer. Do you know Italian? You're cute.) Sono Boomer, sai italiana? Sei carino."

"(Yes I do cutie) Sì lo faccio cutie." I giggled.

* * *

**I'm sorry guys in not good with plane talk. Oh well, I'm not going to post a new chapter until I get 2 reviews.**


	2. plane ride

**hey. I wrote this story one day and the next day there was two reviews. Well as promised, here's the second chapter.**

Karou's pov.

We ended up sitting next to each other.

"Do you like anti-jokes?" Butch said.

"Yeah why?"

"Well, we are going to be on this plane for 14 hours. Wanna hear one?"

"Sure."

"Why did the girl smear peanut butter on the road?" He asked

"I don't know why?"

"To go with the traffic jam." We laughed.

"Why did the little boy drop his ice cream?" I asked.

"Why?"

"Because he was hit by a bus." We cracked up.

"I was reading a book on antigravity, but I put it down cause it was boreing." He countered.

"Roses are red, violets are blue, I have a gun, get in the van." I made my hand into a gun and he pretended to be scared.

"Roses are red, violets are blue, you may not know this, but I'm falling for you. Bacon is bacon, eggs are eggs, don't let him get between your legs. He says you're cute, he says you're fine. 9 months later he says, 'That's not mine!'" We laughed.

"Roses are red, tulips are black, you look great with that nife in your back."

We spent the entire time saying antijokes. He's a really funny guy.

Bubbles pov.

"So, what do you like to do?"

"Well, I like baseball. I play it and I love watching it. Why are you here on this trip?" He asked.

"I wanted to get away from my sisters and I just love Italian food."

"Really me too. What's your favorite color?"

"Blue."

"Me too!"

"We have a lot in common, let's see what else we have in common."

We spent the whole time talking about our likes and dislikes. We have alot in common.

Blossom's pov.

I'm sitting next to Brick, a red head like me. "So, who's your favorite music artist?"

" Well, I like Will. and metalica and three days Grace and three doors down and red hot chili peppers and some other people that you probably don't know."

"Like Breaking Benjamine? I love them too but I also love Icona pop and lady gaga and other people in the pop group."

"Cool, who else do you like?"

We spent the entire time talking about music and likes and dislikes. I had a lot of fun.

* * *

** ok like it? Love it? Let me know please**


	3. hotel time

**sorry guys but I've been a little distracted lately. Oh well. REVIEW!**

Momoko's pov.

"Well I guess we're here. I guess this is goodbye." I held my hand out, he took it and I felt a tingling feeling. We ended up going to the same hotel.

"Hey you wanna share a room? It'll cost less." He asked me.

"Sure!" I can't wait to spend more time with him.

When we got to our room, it was pink and red and only one bed. "Just keep your paws off and we'll be fine." I said.

He smirked, " No problem, but what if you want me to not keep my paws off?"

"I'll tell you, and then it'll be ok." I smiled. We ordered dinner and feel asleep.

Bubbles pov.

"We're here, I hope this isn't goodbye!" A single year feel from my eye, I really like Boomer, I think I'm in love with him. We shook hands and his hand was very warm, I didn't want to let go.

We got into the same taxi and went to the Same hotel, we got a room together and it was blue! There was only one bed though, but we didn't care.

"Bubbles, do you wanna tour Italy with me?" Boomer asked.

"I'd love to!"

We ordered dinner and feel asleep in each others arms.

Buttercup's pov.

"So, we're here, see ya later." We shook hands and I got a feeling I've never had before.

"I hope I see you again." He smiled and my heart quickened. Why the hell is it becoming so quick?

We ended up in the same hotel and to save money we are sharing a room. When we got there it was green but there was only one bed.

"You stay on your side and I'll start on my side, deal?"

"Yeah deal." We put away our clothes and ate then feel asleep on opposite sides of the bed

I'm sharing a room with a guy, with one bed. He makes my heart quicken. What is this feeling?

* * *

** SO, it is short, I know I'm sorry but I've been in Ohio ask weekend and I have bad connection there. I'm sorry! Please forgive me.**


End file.
